mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ruszamy w trasę
thumb|350px Ruszamy w trasę — piosenka promocyjna z My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Summertime Shorts wypuszczona w wersji angielskiej 27 sierpnia 2017 na kanale Discovery Family, a w polskiej 4 listopada 2017 na kanale Hasbro na YouTubie. Tekst (wersja polska) :Rainbooms ::Jazda! :Applejack ::Tu czeka nas zadanie ::Samo się nie zrobi przecież, nie :Rainbooms ::Nie! :Dash ::Czas płynie jak szalony ::Czy się uda nam, ach kto to wie? :Rainbooms ::Lecz hej (hej), jest okej (jest okej) ::Drużynę świetną masz ::Razem to zrobimy, śmiało radę dasz (dasz) ::Siłę przyjaźni znasz ::Pora w trasę ruszać, o tak ::Jedź na mój znak (mój znak) ::Działać już czas (czas) ::Spełnić nasz sen (sen) ::Sięgamy gwiazd (gwiazd) ::Bo same też (też) ::Gwiazdami być (być) chcemy dziś :Dash ::rapuje Bum, praca wre ::Ten sukces ma, kto tego chce ::Serce w to włóż, nie czekaj już ::Niech opadnie cały kurz ::Drużyna cię chce :Rainbooms ::To każdy wie :Dash ::Jest jak we śnie :Rainbooms ::Idealnym śnie :Dash ::Do pracy więc wielką mam chęć ::Pora wyruszać już, cześć ::Pora wyruszać już też! rapowania :Rainbooms ::Pora w trasę ruszać, o tak ::Jedź na mój znak (mój znak) ::Działać już czas (czas) ::Spełnić nasz sen (sen) ::Sięgamy gwiazd (gwiazd) ::Bo same też (też) ::Gwiazdami być (być) chcemy dziś ::Pora w trasę ruszać, o tak ::Jedź na mój znak (mój znak) ::Działać już czas (czas) ::Spełnić nasz sen (sen) ::Sięgamy gwiazd (gwiazd) ::Bo same też (też) ::Gwiazdami być (być) chcemy dziś Tekst (wersja angielska) :Rainbooms ::Right now :Applejack ::We're standin' at the bottom ::Of a mountain that we gotta climb :Rainbooms ::Now :Dash ::Clock's ticking, gonna need a miracle ::To get it done in time :Rainbooms ::But hey (hey), that's okay (that's okay) ::We gotta build up steam ::Put our heads together, make a, make a plan (plan) ::We can do anything ::Time to get this show on the road ::Turn on the lights (the lights) ::Make 'em shine bright (bright) ::Light up our dreams (dreams) ::Bright as the sun (sun) ::Shining like gold (gold) ::Let's get this show (show) on the road :Dash ::rapping When you only got one shot ::You don't mess around, give it everything you got ::A little hard work, a little bit o' sweat ::And you'll see how far you get ::You're part of a team :Rainbooms ::A number-one team :Dash ::You got a dream :Rainbooms ::Gotta see that dream :Dash ::Now roll up your sleeves, and take control ::Let's get this show on the road, oh ::Let's get this show on the road, oh! :Rainbooms ::Time to get this show on the road ::Turn on the lights (the lights) ::Make 'em shine bright (bright) ::Light up our dreams (dreams) ::Bright as the sun (sun) ::Shining like gold (gold) ::Let's get this show (show) on the road ::Time to get this show on the road ::Turn on the lights (the lights) ::Make 'em shine bright (bright) ::Light up our dreams (dreams) ::Bright as the sun (sun) ::Shining like gold (gold) ::Let's get this show (show) on the road! Ciekawostki * Piosenka pierwotnie wyciekła z rosyjskiego studia dubbingowego w marcu 2017. Kategoria:Piosenki z animowanych klipów Kategoria:Piosenki z serii internetowych